


Prey

by manashrine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Rize Kamishiro x Reader, Rize x Male!Reader, Rize x Reader, RizexReader, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, Yandere!Rize, Yandere!Rize Kamishiro, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigator such as yourself truly is Rize's most entertaining prey.</p><p>[Yandere!Rize Kamishiro x Male!Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey

_The 11th Ward…_

The unremitting clicking of shoes against the concrete sidewalk, fused with the chattering of bystanders into a cacophony, fills the world around you as you wander the streets, searching for a nearby bookstore. In truth, it has been so long since you’ve actually got the chance to sit down, and revel in masterful work of none other than your favorite author, [Writer’s name]. After all, your associates in the CCG have been keeping you rather busy with various matters lately.

The moment your mind conjures up a delusion that you will spend this day in peace, quiet and solitude, your phone produces an ephemeral sound. And so, you halt, and take the source of such noise out of your pocket, features twisting into a minor scowl upon reading the new message.

 **M.T. (CCG):** Have you heard about the recent increase of murders in your ward?

Quickly, you type the response:

Yeah, probably just another mongrel going on a rampage.

 **M.T. (CCG):** Right…well, some of us believe that this ghoul might be turning into a serious threat. You should definitely be careful.

 **You:** Don’t worry. I always have a quinque with me. If I encounter the scum, I’ll put them down.

 **M.T. (CCG):** Don’t be so nonchalant, this ghoul is most likely S-rated. You don’t have enough experience to fight that. Besides, your quinque is a simple short sword.

A sigh of vexation escapes your lips, fingers tapping your screen.

 **You:** In that case, I’ll try to get as much information as I possibly can.

 **M.T. (CCG):** Good. One more thing, we’re assuming it’s a female, since ‘she’ seems to be targeting young men about your age only. 

**You:** Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.

Subsequently, you lock your phone, and return it to your pocket. You then resume looking for a bookstore, thoughts streamlining through your head all the while.

_A ghoul that attacks guys my age, huh? Interesting…she must be seducing her victims before killing them. My guess is that she’s either a prostitute or a cute waitress._

\---

The soothing aroma of freshly printed paper and coffee invades your nostrils as you flip another page of the book you have purchased, sitting comfortably in a local coffee shop. Thus far, you haven’t seen anything peculiar about the place, or its staff. Although, you have caught sight of a purple-haired girl, who is seated a few tables away from you, stealing glances at you every now and then with the faintest of smiles carved into her countenance. You’ve also noticed that she’s holding a novel as well.

Despite her rather attractive appearance and interest in you, you unperturbedly return your gaze to its previous position. Even so, you can still see her watching you from the corner of your eye. She may or may not be suspicious. What’s certain is that you cannot be bothered engaging in a conversation with someone, for you wish to get at least some reading done before commencing your personal investigation. However, several minutes later, the girl finally decides to approach you. And so, you lay down your book, and avert your attention to her once more.

”Um…hi,” she stammers, sunlight pouring from the window causing her glasses to shine. “Sorry, but is that the new volume of [Favorite novel name]?”

”Yes, yes it is,” you answer in a monotone, expression ever so deadpan. 

”Ah, I love that series,” she says softly. “Shame it’s not that popular, though.”

”Indeed. People have no taste, I suppose.”

”Hmm..."

Your eyes then travel to the book in her hand briefly, and you raise a brow. “Dear Kafka, eh? Sen Takatsuki’s bestseller…”

”Yeah.” She slightly hoists the item she’s carrying. “It’s not my favorite, but I’m enjoying it, nonetheless. Sen Takatuski has a very unique style.”

”Her writing does have a lot of depth.” A lowly grunt departs from your throat. “I admit, the way she puts hidden meanings behind certain lines has inspired me to do a similar thing in my own plots.”

”You’re a writer?” the purple-haired girl inquires, evident traces of curiosity lacing her voice.

”An unknown writer, to be precise,” you lie again, lifting your cup of coffee from the table, and drinking its remaining contents. Afterwards, you put it back down.

”Oh, I see…well I would like to read some of your works.”

You edge your lips into a barely visible smile. “That so? What is your name?”

She tilts her head by a fraction, murmuring, “Rize. Rize Kamishiro.”

”Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rize-san, my name is [First] [Last].” You rise from your chair. “Now then, how about we continue this conversation over dinner tonight? I’m currently in a hurry.” 

At that, a shade of light pink assails Rize’s cheeks. "O-okay..."

Once you have given her all the necessary details, you call the waiter, pay for the coffee, and leave. 

_Tonight, I’ll find out whether she’s a ghoul or not. If my assumption is incorrect by any chance, then it’s safe to say that this will be the most awkward date yet._

\---

In the evening, you have rendezvoused with Rize at a restaurant, and you have brought a couple of drafts, notes, and whatever literature you managed to acquire from your colleagues. Thankfully, Rize hasn’t shown any signs of skepticism. In fact, as she sits in front of you whilst holding yours papers, she peers at them with utmost astonishment, spilling nothing but compliments. Of course, you have expected such a reaction, and it has given you another hint that she is trying to manipulate you. And the fact that she didn’t order any food clearly indicates that Rize Kamishiro is indeed the ghoul you seek. Thus, you dare…

”Rize-san,” you speak up, compelling her eyes to meet yours. “Are you not hungry?”

”I…” she trails off, gaze descending. “I’m actually on a diet…”

”You can order fish or something.”

”No, no, it’s fine. I’ll probably eat something when I get home,” she responds calmly.

_I’m sure you will…_

\---

After the date, as you make your way to your apartment, currently walking the mildly desolate streets, you take out your phone, and begin to compose a new message.

To: **M.T. (CCG)**

Text: I strongly believe that I have the true identity of the ravenous ghoul. It is a female, and her name-

Suddenly, you feel a firm grasp on your right leg then a pull that forces you to collapse to the ground, and drop your phone. As you’re being dragged into a dark alleyway, your gaze journeys to the origin of such strength, only to spot a scaled tentacle – a Rinkaku kagune. You have anticipated this as well, and so you reach for the inner pocket of your suit, hand emerging with a short-sword-like quinque in it. Gritting your teeth, you start cutting off the ghoul’s appendage, but much to your chagrin, it keeps on regenerating, while two more wrap themselves around your arms. One of them applies an assiduous touch to a pressure point, making your grip on the blade diminish completely. The weapon now lies behind you. Struggling futilely to break loose, you finally come to face to face with your abductor, Rize; her wicked grin greets you.

”Ooh, you are so feisty, [First]-san~!” she croons, pulling you closer, her kagune incapacitating your limbs. “I thought you were going to be a boring prey like everyone else, but I’m glad I was wrong!”

”Shut up,” you seethe, glaring at her intently.

”Aww…I could just rip you in half, and savor each bite, hmm?” She licks her lips.

”Go to hell, you disgusting piece of trash.”

Rize lets out a light chuckle, gently caressing your cheek, which makes you all the more furious. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do that….But I do have other plans for you…”


End file.
